Love me Gingerly
by Lord Genesis Shadow
Summary: A young eevee halfbreed charms a disillusioned cadet into setting her free when she is arrested by the Johto police, and the unexpected happens between pokemorph and human. Rated M. Request done for DeCaf M4.


**Okay, here we have my second one shot request from DeCaf M4. Now, this is the biggest fic I've ever done in one go. Twenty pages and over ten thousand words, this is the most I've done for one fic. I've got to say that I do like a challenge, and this was a great one indeed. Now, credit for the idea goes strictly to DeCaf M4. If you don't like it, send all complaints to me though. I am the writer after all. This commission was for seventeen pages, and I managed three more over the quota. I'm quite happy with it, and I hope you all like it. Oh, and if you've got any nice things to say, send some words to DeCaf. All bad comes to me though since I wrote it, even though it wasn't my idea, and all good credit splits between me and Decaf.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the rights to anything related to it. This story is rated M for explicit sexual content. Anyone under seventeen should not be reading this. If you are under seventeen, leave now. If you don't leave, don't let your parents catch you reading this. This has been another disclaimer courtesy of Lord Genesis Shadow. Have a nice day.  
…**

Some people, a long time ago, decided that it was bad to fall in love with Pokémon. Laws were put into effect that made it illegal to have sex or fall in love or even show too much affection to Pokémon. A few years later, a trainer named Gene 'Zero' Alastor and his Gardevoir named Liz became world famous for bringing about a new understanding between humans and Pokémon. His love for her showed people that Pokémon weren't just pets or tools for battles, but faithful friends and companions. The laws were removed from effect and people eventually started becoming more and more open to having relationships with Pokémon, even ones that weren't humanoid.

One day though, about ten years after the laws were removed, it was found out that under certain situations, humans and Pokémon could have children. These children were far different from everyone else. Humans and Pokémon alike called them Pokémorphs. Pokémorphs however are constantly shunned by people that still don't believe in humans loving Pokémon. They are considered freaks of nature and abominations. They're half human and half Pokémon, and they have the powers and abilities of their Pokémon parent and are generally humanoid in shape. Some however take more after one parent over the other. A Gardevoir Pokémorph can look almost exactly like a human with pale skin. Instead of a horn, they have just a small red gem in the center of their chest and back. However, an Eevee Pokémorph is commonly covered in fur and has a tail and they have Eevee ears on their heads.

Pokémorphs are generally outcasts because only one out of ten people fall in love with Pokémon. These people are called Poképhiles and are likewise outcasts, but they don't have the problems that Pokémorphs have. When a Poképhile walks through town, he gets treated normally until someone realizes that he considers himself the mate of his Arcanine or his Blaziken or whatever Pokémon he loves. Then he's treated like a freak. Pokémorphs usually get treated badly right away.

My name is Ginger. I'm an Eevee Pokémorph. I'm four feet ten inches tall, and I weight about one hundred pounds. I'm thin, but I've got a fairly athletic build. I've got brown fur over most of my body, but I've got some cream colored fur around my neck and my eyes are kind of amber in color. I'm sixteen years old, and I don't know my parents. I just know my name from a bracelet I have. It's a silver bracelet that I wear on my right wrist all the time.

I'd been raised by a family of wild Sentret and Furret until I was seven, and after I turned seven they were captured by a group of humans that wanted to have some partners for the Pokémon League. The mother of the Sentret litter told me to hide if humans came after them, and I did as she taught me. I hid in a tree and I was lucky enough to have not been spotted. Pokémon weren't the only ones able to be captured, and it turned out that humans and Pokémorphs were able to be captured by sufficiently advanced Pokéball.

I eventually found my way to Goldenrod and the Pokémon Center. The Nurse Joy there was kind enough to give me food every time I came by. Up until then I'd only spoke with barks, growls, whines, and whimpers, and thankfully humans had translator earrings so that she understood me. I eventually started trusting her enough to let her teach me how to speak like a human, so I was eventually able to have a decent conversation. My life isn't easy. It's like everything I love eventually has to leave me. So it was one day that I went to the Pokémon Center and I didn't get anything to eat. I knocked on the back door and a different person answered. Nurse Joy had to leave and she didn't have a chance to tell me. She was replaced by a woman that didn't like Pokémorphs. That was the end of what little food I'd had. That happened when I was about thirteen. I'd liked Nurse Joy. She was my friend, and I missed her.

After she was gone, I had to find a way to get food for myself. I'd survived on berries and vegetables for a while, but it wasn't enough. I'd managed to make some money to buy food and some clothes by picking up loose change that people dropped. I'd put the money in a small set of cans and I'd get it changed to bills when I got food at stores. I wasn't always just spending it all, I'd get the food I needed and I'd save the rest. I bought a tent one day and I set it up in the forest, and it was really helpful.

I lived in that tent for three years, and over time I'd matured a bit. My breasts grew, and it was a big shock to me when I realized that. The day I realized they were growing, I was confused. However I ended up spending most of that day, I was fifteen mind you, touching them and playing with them. I found out that they were called 'D cups'.

So, when I turned sixteen, my life took the worst turn ever. I was buying food from the store the day I turned sixteen, and I spent a bit extra to buy a thing of cupcakes. When I walked out of the store I walked out into the alley behind it as a shortcut to my tent. I ran into someone in a tattered green cloak, and we both fell. That's a good place to start.  
…

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said quickly. I stood up and helped the person up.

"It's fine, just, leave me alone." She said. She stared at me and looked me over. I felt a bit embarrassed actually. All I had was my bracelet, a blue scarf, a thin leather strap on my right thigh, and a couple of thin leather bands around the base of my tail. She looked to be in thought and she looked over her right shoulder and back to me. She suddenly removed her cloak and pushed it into my hands. "It was my fault." She was an Eevee Pokémorph, just like me. The only difference between us was our eyes. Hers were green and mine were amber. "Please, take this as a token of my apology." She ran past me before I could say anything. I looked at the cloak and then at the girl as she turned a corner.

"I, I guess, it is too late to give this back." I said quietly. I looked at the cloak and heard sirens. I heard them from time to time, but I wasn't worried. I put the cloak on and looked down at my body. I smiled at how nice it fit. The other Eevee girl was almost just like me, and she was probably even the same age as me. I knelt and picked up my groceries and saw that one of the cupcakes had fallen out of the package, but it was wrapped. I held the items in my left arm while I picked up the cupcake. I saw a trashcan so I bit the wrapper and held the cupcake in my mouth while I threw the wrapper away. I grabbed the cupcake and bit it. All I had bought was a few packs of ramen and a few bottles of water, so it was easy to carry them in one arm. I started walking as I enjoyed the taste of the cupcake. It was just a plain vanilla one, but I bought a package of four every year for the past three years. I couldn't get a whole cake because there would be no way to store it in my tent and I couldn't eat a whole cake on my own even if I could afford it. Cupcakes were smaller and came in plastic, so I could eat those and I wouldn't have to put them somewhere cool. 'You know, I could chalk this cloak up to a birthday gift.' I smiled and closed my eyes as I walked down the alley. 'This isn't such a bad day. Cupcakes, ramen, water, and a free cloak, and it's my birthday. I'm having a great day today.' I walked around the corner as I finished my cupcake and the sirens were closer. I turned my head to look to my left as a police car turned around a corner. It drove forward in my direction and stopped a few feet from me. I looked around to see if there were any criminals when Officer Jenny stepped out, pointing a pistol directly at me. I held my hands up, dropping my food and water, and she walked toward me slowly.

"Don't move criminal." She said quickly. "You're under arrest." I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"For accepting this cloak?" I asked. She walked over to me as she pulled out a pair of handcuffs. I whimpered and considered running, but I didn't want to get shot. She put her pistol away as she reached me and she quickly put the handcuff on my right hand.

"Hands behind your back." She said. I complied as she cuffed me.

"Can I at least keep the food I bought?" I asked. She looked down. "I just got it from the store at the other end of the alley. It's my birthday today."

"I'll put it in the front." She said. "It's evidence now." I whimpered as she walked me over to the car. She opened the door to the back and I quickly moved into the seat, figuring I'd cooperate. Then I remembered the girl that had given me the cloak. She shut the door and opened the passenger door. She put my food onto the seat and looked at me. "This cupcake box is missing one. Did you already eat it?"

"Yes." I said. "I was walking back to my tent outside of town when another Eevee girl bumped into me. She gave me this cloak, saying that she wanted me to have it as an apology." I looked at the cloak. "It's her you're after." She shut the door and walked around. I whimpered again as she got in.

"We'll get this sorted out at the station." She said. She started driving and I hung my head.

"Oh, and here I thought I was having a good birthday for once." I said quietly.  
…

I sat in the chair with my hands on the table. I had to wait until they found the other Eevee girl before they'd let me go. Otherwise I was going to jail. Jenny sat across from me, looking at the box of cupcakes before us. She set one in front of me but I didn't touch it.

"So." She said. I looked at her. "Some other girl that looks almost exactly like you bumped into you?" I nodded. "And the only thing different was that her eyes were green. She just gave you the cloak and ran off?" I nodded again.

"I guess she realized that we looked enough alike that this would happen." I said. She shrugged.

"It wouldn't surprise me." She said. "A lot of Pokémorphs look really similar. To tell you the truth, I believe you're innocent. You don't look like you'd hurt a fly." I lowered my head.

"I just hope they find that other girl." I said. I looked at Jenny. "What did she do anyway?"

"She attacked someone for calling her something." She said. "This guy said, and I'm quoting a witness on this, a 'worthless half breed bitch'." I groaned.

"I've been called that a few times." I said.

"Well, you took it better than the other girl did." She said. "The only thing we know about her other than what she is, is that her eyes are green and she's now naked. We should find her soon." The door opened and a man in a uniform walked in.

"Officer Jenny, I'm Antony Bristow, I'm here to relieve you of duty." He said. She yawned and stood up. He was dressed like he was from some foreign military.

"Thanks Antony." She said. "I'd heard you were coming by. Where's your police uniform?"

"There was a mistake in the size and they don't have any that would fit me." He said. "All they have are ones that are six sizes too big or four sizes too small." She nodded and yawned again. "They said it's okay if I just wear this until they fix the mistake." I blushed under my fur. He was really handsome. He walked in and held the door as Jenny walked out.

"Well, just be nice to her." She said. "She says that another Eevee hybrid was the one that attacked that guy." He looked at me and I saw a small blush on his face as he nodded.

"Understood ma'am." He said. She yawned and walked out. He closed the door and walked over to the seat Jenny had sat in. He sat down and put his arms on the table. "So, you're innocent?" I nodded.

"The other Eevee girl ran into me in an alley." I said. "She gave me this cloak, saying it was for her apology. Then I picked up my groceries and tried to walk home. Now, now I'm here." I lowered my head. "This is a terrible day."

"Hey now, it'll get better." He said. "They talked to the man that was attacked and he said that the other girl did have green eyes. He'll talk to you and then he'll say that you aren't the girl that assaulted him." I looked at him. He was nicer than most humans were. His eyes were really calming too. They were gray, and his hair was short and red. His skin had a light tan and he looked to weigh about what an average human would, maybe a bit less, but he looked kind of fit. He wore a green shirt with a turned out collar and a tan oval patch on the left side of his chest that had 'Antony' written on it in black. There was a white rope or something hanging from his right shoulder that went down to his right side slightly. He had spotless white gloves on his hands and a white belt with the usual police equipment hanging from it. His pants were green as well, and a pair of shining black combat boots covered his feet. He had a slightly tall green cap on his head. "So, are these cupcakes part of you groceries?" I let my eyes focus and I realized that I had been staring at him. I blushed, thankful for my fur to cover it, and nodded.

"Yes." I said quickly. "I, I bought them, to, to celebrate my birthday." He stared at me and then looked at the cupcakes. "I know it doesn't look like much, but I live alone outside of the city in a tent." I looked at the cupcake and whimpered. "I never knew my parents, and I was raised by a family of Sentret and Furret. When I was seven, they were captured and I was fed by Nurse Joy until she had to leave when I was thirteen." I whimpered again. "And, for the past three years, I've been surviving on change I find on the ground." A tear fell from my left eye and landed on the cupcake package. "Today is my birthday, and, I, I've been…"

"Framed?" He suggested. I nodded. "Well, I'm sure everything will work out. I believe that everything happens for a reason." I looked at him. "You'll be out of here later." I nodded slowly and smiled slightly. I looked at the cupcake box and reached into it. I was allowed to keep my groceries when I got out, and they let me have the cupcakes in the room since it was my birthday. I pulled one out and held it out to him. He took it slowly and looked at it as I grabbed the one in front of me. I opened the wrapper and he looked at me and unwrapped his own. "Happy birthday." I smiled and nodded before biting into mine.  
…

I stood in front of the man as he looked me over. He had claw marks all over his face that looked to have been stitched only a few hours ago. I was very nervous as he looked at my eyes. I prayed that he wouldn't just figure me to be guilty just because I was the right size and species of Pokémorph. He stared and stepped back slightly. He looked at Antony and I put my hands together in front of me, trying to look as weak as possible. He stepped up to Antony and they started whispering. I could hear them though.

"So, is she the one that assaulted you?" Antony asked.

"I, I can't tell." He said. "I'm not sure if she is or isn't the one." Antony shook his head.

"From what you said in your report, the girl that attacked you had green eyes." He said. They looked at me and then away. "She has amber eyes. If you said your attacker had green eyes, then this girl is not the one that attacked you." The man looked at my eyes and nodded slowly.

"You're right, you're absolutely right." He said. He walked up to me and looked at my eyes for a moment and nodded. He looked at Antony. "She's not the one that attacked me. Though that is the cloak the one that attacked me wore." He turned and walked back. "She's not the one though." Antony nodded and held out a clipboard. The man wrote for a moment before putting the pen back. "I hope you catch the one that did attack me." Antony nodded and the man walked away.

"Well, you're clear Ginger." Antony said. "But I'm not sure about that cloak. It should be evidence, but now it'd be inadmissible in court." He shrugged as he walked up to me. "So, I'll talk to my supervisor about the cloak. You'll have to stay the night in a cell, until the paperwork is done." I smiled weakly.

"Well, it'll be warmer than my tent." I said. "And, at least I'm not going to jail. That's the best birthday present I could ask for." He chuckled and walked over to me. He gestured for me to walk.

"Well, I should get you to your cell." He said. I nodded and walked ahead of him. After two or three minutes of walking, we made it to the holding area, and he walked ahead to open the cell. I walked in and over to the bed. He closed the cell as I lowered my body to the bed. "Good night Ginger."

"Good night Antony." I said quietly. I was right about him. He was a nice guy.  
…

"Ginger, wake up." Antony's voice whispered hurriedly. I was shaken and I woke with a start. I opened my eyes and went to speak when he held his right index finger to his mouth. "Be very quiet. There's a problem. One of the officers here has a problem with Pokémorphs, and he changed your paperwork when I gave it to him to give to the chief." He looked around. "They want to transfer you to the dangerous prisoner cell with a couple of real hard cases, and they'd do some bad things to you in there." I whimpered. "Listen carefully, I don't have much time." He held out a key to me. "Go to this hotel, keep the hood up and your scarf around your mouth, and go to the room with this number." I nodded slowly and took the key. "I'll try to sort this out. I've got video evidence that what that man signed and said isn't what is written on the report. I'll come to check on you when my shift is over, okay?" I nodded and he looked around. "Walk out of the cell and run down the hall. There's a door at the end on the right, so go through there. It's unlocked, but when you walk through, lock it so no one will get suspicious." He stood up and walked back. "As soon as I'm gone, get moving and don't stop for anything." I nodded slowly as he walked out. I looked at the key.

'Room one seventeen of the, Chief Master Hotel.' I thought. I looked up and saw that he was gone and I wondered if I should have done what he told me. But that thought didn't last. I put the key in my left pocket, stood up, and walked to the door. I looked out and stepped out. I quickly ran down the hall like he had told me and I stopped at the end and looked at the door. I opened it and saw a piece of tape on the lock that kept it shut. I removed the tape and tried the handle. 'Good, it's locked.' I walked out and pulled it shut tightly. I suddenly realized that I didn't have my scarf. I looked at the door and saw a small note. I took it and looked it over.

'Ginger, your scarf is in the bush behind you. -Antony'

I looked at a bush and saw my scarf under it. I tucked the note into the right pocket of the cloak and quickly ran over to the scarf. I picked it up and tied it around my mouth and my nose. I drew up the hood and started running. I knew where the hotel was. I'd seen it countless times in passing, and I'd always wanted to stay just one night. And, it was still night, and very late at that.  
…

I unlocked the room door and walked in, locking it after closing it. I'd made sure nobody saw me aside from the clerk, and I'd made sure he didn't see my eyes. My ears were completely pressed against the back of my head to keep my hood down properly. I walked in further and looked around for any cameras. I trusted Antony, but I wasn't sure why. Something about the way he treated me. I felt like he'd never hurt me, or treat me badly. I walked over to the bed and sat down. I whimpered quietly. I felt nervous, but I promised myself I was going to trust Antony. He just didn't seem like the other people that hated me for what I am.

I sat on my legs for a moment and I looked at a small object and recognized it as a television. I'd seen one inside of the Pokémon Center, but I'd never used one. I went to reach for the remote when I heard a key in the lock of the door. I looked over to it and then at the room to my left. I quickly walked on all fours over to the room and looked for a place to hide. There was another door and I opened it and walked in and quietly closed it.

'Please be Antony, please be Antony.' I thought quickly. I crouched low and held my knees to my chest. 'I want to see Antony.' There was the sound of the door closing and I fought a whimper. After a few minutes I heard a sigh.

"Ginger?" Antony's voice called quietly. "Ginger, are you here?" I opened the door quietly and looked out. It was Antony, and he was alone and he was looking around. He looked under the bed and I walked out of the room. He looked at me and walked over quickly as I stood up. He put his arms around me and I gasped. He sighed. "Thank Arceus you made it. I've almost taken care of the problem. We're looking for the guy that messed with the information." He pat my back and I blushed. "I talked with the chief and he agreed that I did the right thing. He wants me to keep you here." He stepped back and looked at the window behind him. "The guy apparently lost his sister to a Pokémorph that went berserk. He's crazy." He looked at me. "Jenny found some drawings in a notebook in his desk, along with a list. It turns out that every time a Pokémorph was put in prison from Goldenrod, he was the one that directly handed the report in, though he didn't write it." He stepped back and turned. He put his right hand on the side of his head. "Dozens of innocent people were put in prison because of his tampering with evidence. I can't believe this." I walked up to him and shakily held up my right hand. "All my life, I've wanted to be a police officer, because I thought they were great people, I believed that they couldn't be corrupted by anything." I slowly put my hand on his left shoulder. He looked at me and I felt like I was going to cry.

"Antony, I'm sorry." I said. He shook his head.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for." He said. He put his right hand on mine and I felt my heart start beating faster. "You didn't kill his sister, and you've done nothing wrong." He pat my hand twice and sighed before looking forward. "After, they catch this guy, I'm going to quit. I just, I can't be a cop if something like this can happen."

"No, you shouldn't quit." I said. "Just because of what one man did. Not every police officer is a good person, but that doesn't mean you'll turn into a bad person because of what he did." He looked at me again and I moved my left hand to the hood. I lowered it and then the scarf. "You're a good man Antony. You saved my life, so I know you're a good man." He smiled and looked at my hand. I felt like my heart was going to break through my ribs at any second. 'Why is my heart racing like this? Why does he make me feel this way?'

"Thanks." He said. I smiled, despite how nervous I was. He let go of my hand, which I slowly held in front of my chest. "Thanks Ginger." He walked over to the bed and turned around. He sat down and put his right arm on his knee and removed his cap with his left hand. "I don't know though. I just don't think I can be a cop if this kind of thing can happen. Innocent people being put in prison, given the death penalty, just because of something that someone couldn't get over." He sighed and I walked over to the bed. He looked at me as I sat down. My heart hadn't slowed down; in fact it beat harder when I sat by him. "I've been personally assigned to keep an eye on you. Wherever you go from now on, I have to stay near you." I blushed deeper, and I was very thankful for my fur. "So, don't go anywhere without telling me. I need to make sure you stay safe until Frank is apprehended." I nodded slowly as he stared. "Are you okay?" I looked away.

"I, I'm fine." I said. "I'm just nervous. Not many people have ever treated me as nicely as you treat me." He put his right hand on my left shoulder and I looked at him. He had a soft smile on his face.

"Those people don't get to know you." He said quietly. "You're a good person. It doesn't matter what you are, because you can't change that. People that don't get to know _who_ you are, but focus on _what_ you are, miss out on meeting nice, decent people like you." I smiled and felt a bit calmer.

"Thank you." I said. I felt a tear run down my right cheek. I had to fight to keep my voice from breaking. He rubbed my shoulder.

"You're welcome Ginger." He said quietly. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment and he moved his face closer to mine. I leaned in and kissed him. I don't know why we were doing it, but it felt right. My heart leapt as his tongue parted my lips. I closed my eyes as he moved his body closer to mine and he closed his arms around me while I moved my arms around him. I couldn't stop myself, I never wanted to let him go. I wanted to stay in our kiss for as long as he'd let me. I felt his right hand move to the front of the cloak and he lightly grabbed my left breast. I opened my eyes and saw his asking for my permission. I simply closed my eyes and he started moving his hand slowly. I moaned quietly and moved my right hand to the back of his neck. After a few minutes though he moved his hand down to my stomach, and further down until we started leaning. He grabbed the hem of the cloak and moved it up slightly and I opened my eyes slowly. I was nervous, but something told me that I wanted him to do whatever he was going to do. The look in his eyes told me that he would go only as far as I let him. I ended our kiss and moved back slightly. He seemed dejected when I stood up, but I pulled the cloak off, dropped it, and sat down. "Ginger." I moved back to him and put my arms around his neck. He looked into my eyes and I kissed him again. He moved his right hand back to my chest and started gently fondling my breast. I moaned quietly into our kiss as he took the nipple between his indeed and middle fingers.

'This feels so good.' I thought. 'I, I've never felt this good before.' He moved his left hand to my other breast and moved his hands together. I pushed my chest forward slightly and moaned into his mouth. He broke the kiss and stared into my eyes. "Please Antony, don't stop."

"I, I'm supposed to be your bodyguard." He said quietly. "This, this isn't right." I whimpered and moved closer. "We shouldn't be doing this Ginger, it, it's not right." I lowered my head as he lowered his hands.

"Because I'm not human?" I asked quietly. He shook his head.

"No, no, not at all." He said quickly. "It, it's just, I'm supposed to be protecting you, not, doing this." I moved closer to him and put my head on his right shoulder.

"It doesn't feel wrong." I said quietly. "When you kiss me, it feels, right. It feels like I'm meant to be with you." I nuzzled his neck and he moved his hands to my back and stroked my fur. "I want to stay with you."

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded and nuzzled his shoulder, wishing he didn't have his shirt on. He moved his hand down to my tail and rubbed the base slowly. "How sure are you about this?"

"Completely." I replied quietly. "I, I love you." He kissed my neck and I licked his. I moved my hands to his shirt and undid the top button. When he didn't stop me, I moved my hands to the next button, and then the next, until his shirt was completely open. I moved my hands to his chest as he continued petting me. I truly felt loved for the first time in three years. I moved the shirt back and he moved his arms to let me remove it. He blushed as I looked at his body. He was fit, like a martial artist. I moved my hands to his body and slowly felt him while he moved his hands to my breasts. He moved his left hand up briefly to my chin and lifted my face and kissed me again before grabbing both of my breasts together, gently rubbing them. 'This feels so good.' I moaned into the kiss and moved my hands lower. My instincts were guiding me, but I trusted them. I undid his belt and he did nothing to even slow me down. I undid his pants carefully and moved my right hand into his pants as he continued fondling my breasts. He suddenly stopped and stood up, and I feared that I'd gone too far. He knelt down and undid his boots, never taking his eyes off of me. I blushed as he finished and stepped out of his boots, removing his socks and putting them on the ground. He stood up and removed his gloves and dropped them on the boots. He took his pants and underwear off and I blushed at his arousal. I moved back on the bed, following my instincts. I turned over and got on my hands and knees. I looked over my shoulder as I raised my tail. "I'm ready Antony." He got on the bed and moved behind me, placing his left hand on my hip. I moved my tail down and slightly around him. I looked at him as he placed his erect member at my most sensitive place.

"Are you completely sure about this Ginger?" He asked. I looked ahead and gripped the bedspread. I nodded and pushed my hips back, pulling him slightly into me. He put his right hand on my hip and I moaned as he pushed deeper. I pushed back and felt a sharp pain inside my body. I whimpered and he leaned forward, pressing his chest to my back. He moved his hands forward and pulled me closer to him. His hands caressed by chest and I whimpered quietly. "Shh, it's okay Ginger, I promise." I looked at him and he kissed me. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but when the pain passed I broke the kiss and nodded. He pushed all the way into me, sparking a wonderful sensation. I moaned as he continued kneading my breasts. He groaned quietly as I pushed back at him. Every time our hips met with a fresh wave of pleasure flowed through my body.

"Oh, oh, Antony, this, I, I feel so good." I moaned. "Please, don't stop, don't stop." He kissed my neck and I moaned louder. The wet slurping sound made from our thrusts was wonderful to my ears. I rubbed his back with my tail and he kissed my neck lovingly. "Antony, I love you." I moaned louder and he started pushing harder and faster, and it felt even better.

"I love you too Ginger." He moaned. "I love you too." I started moving forward slightly so I gripped the sheets harder and pushed back faster. I put my hands further forward to keep from moving. I wanted to keep him in me no matter what.

"Please, h, harder, please Antony, harder." I moaned. He complied and moved his body back slightly and he grabbed my right arm and moved it up, pulling me back into him harder.

I looked down and my breasts were bouncing with each thrust he made into my body. I moaned as he continued fondling my left breast. I moved my hips back as fast as I could, and I felt a strong warmth in my lower body, and every thrust made it grow. I began making noises I never made before. I let a small series of barks as I pushed back harder against him. I let out a breathless howl and I felt like there was an earthquake of pure pleasure coursing through me. I leaned back against him and he kept thrusting into me, like a man possessed. He held me close with his left arm just under my breasts. I panted all throughout his thrusting when he suddenly stopped and pulled out of me. I began to look back when he set me down and rolled me over. I panted and he moved over me. He was breathing just as hard as I was, but he wouldn't stop. He pushed back into me and I moaned. He moved his hips fast and I found myself thrusting back at him, the feeling from before growing much faster. I let out a quiet but happy growl as he leaned forward. He put his mouth on my right nipple and began licking and sucking on it. I squirmed as his right hand moved to my left breast and he returned to fondling it. I whimpered as he pounded my sensitive body, but the pleasure was overwhelming. He moved his left hand to my stomach and gently stroked my fur. My tail was wagging to my left and I moved it to his back and rubbed it everywhere it could reach. The feeling from before was now right where it was just moments ago and I put my hands on his shoulders as he continued suckling on my breast. He moved up and kissed me deeply, moving his tongue into my mouth again. His left hand went to my breast again and I made a sound between a moan and a whimper. I felt the pleasure again and he groaned. I felt him push all the way inside of me and I felt him pumping something into me. I was scared at first, but it felt so warm and good all I could do was squirm under him and accept it. I felt the sudden rush of pleasure again and moaned quietly. After a few moments he stopped and he ended the kiss. I moaned quietly and moved my hips slowly. He leaned his head on the right side of my neck and I nuzzled against his shoulder. I was breathing heavily, but I felt like my life was finally getting better.

"I, I love you Antony." I whispered. "I really, truly love you." I knew I loved him, and what we had just done made me feel so good. I never wanted to leave him.

"I love you too Ginger." He said quietly. I continued rubbing my head against his and moved my arms around his back. "What are you doing?" I whimpered.

"I, I just want to, feel every inch of your body." I whispered. I heard him chuckle quietly.

"You, you're marking me." He said. I looked at him as he leaned his head back. "It's your instincts. You want to, just cover me with your smell." I stared for a moment as he smiled. "You want to make sure that no other girls try to claim me." I nodded slowly and he moved his arms under me and hugged me tightly. I moved my head back to his neck and whimpered. "I won't leave you, and I'll never want another Ginger. I promise."  
…

I felt warmer than normal and I opened my eyes slowly. I saw Antony looking at me with a warm smile. I smiled as well as he moved his left hand along my back, stopping and rubbing the base of my tail.

"Good morning Ginger." He said quietly. I moved my head into his chest and nuzzled him. He moved his right hand to my chin and rubbed it lightly. I started groaning contentedly and he kissed the top of my head. "How are you feeling?"

"Happy." I said quietly. "And loved." I moved my right arm over him and moved closer to him. I felt a bit of warmth between my legs, but I knew he wasn't in me. I knew that fact because that part of him was poking me in the stomach. I looked down and stopped moving and making sounds and I saw it again. I couldn't believe that it had fit inside me. I licked my lips and knew what the warmth was. It woke me up completely and I felt like I needed to have him inside me again. "And, hungry." I looked up at him and he had a slightly wider smile. I moved my left hand to his length and gently stroked it. "Please?" He groaned quietly and nodded. He let go of me and I moved back. I rolled and got on my hands and knees. He got up and moved behind me. He positioned himself but I wasn't about to wait. The moment I felt him line up I pushed back and whimpered in pleasure. He pushed in and we slowly started building a rhythm. "I love you Antony." He leaned forward and grabbed my right breast and my left shoulder. I moaned as he started pushing faster.

"I love you too Ginger." He said. I pushed back harder and he pushed faster. I growled as he moved harder and faster than the night before. He was acting like an animal, and it only made me feel more pleasure. I tried to match him but soon I found myself struggling just to stay up. I moved my right hand to the wall as he kept slamming into me and I managed to push back a bit harder. "Oh, Ginger, I, I'm sorry." I shook my head and pushed back harder. I whimpered and raised my head and let out a yelp.

"Don't stop." I said quickly. I pushed back harder and I heard him breathing harder. I yelped again. "Harder." He complied and I was nearly pushed into the wall. I threw up my left hand and pushed back to match him. I whimpered and yelped repeatedly but it was all from the wonderful feelings he was giving me.

After a few minutes I felt that wonderful rush in my lower body and I started moving faster. I growled and moved my arms down slowly and tried to gain some leverage to push back harder when he reached under me with both arms and lifted my back to him. He grabbed my breasts and continued pumping into me. I yelped quietly and howled as he kissed my neck. I felt him as deep in me as ever and he fondled and groped my breasts, making the rush last longer. My mind became hazy and I let my tongue hang out my mouth slightly as I struggled to catch my breath through the bliss I was in. He groaned and slammed his hips to mine and gave shorter but more powerful thrusts and finally pushed all the way in and the sudden warmth filled me again. My mind just went completely numb. He hugged me tightly to him as his hips bucked forward slightly. I moved my tail around him again and I moved my hands behind me to rub his sides. We stayed like that, just trying to catch our breath. My tongue just sat on the right side of my mouth as I panted. I felt like a real Eevee, but I didn't care. He held me in his arms, buried in me completely, his warm seed in my belly. He moved his left hand to my stomach and rubbed me slowly. He kissed my neck again and I let out a quiet whimper.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I pulled my tongue into my mouth and nodded slowly before letting it hang out again. He kissed my neck and rubbed my stomach slowly and I continued panting while he was breathing normally. "Are you sure?" He kissed my neck and I nodded again. I leaned my head back and looked at him from my left eye. He had a smile and I realized that my tongue was still out of my mouth. I felt kind of embarrassed at first, but the way he smiled made me smile with him. He kissed my forehead and I sighed. I pulled my tongue in and leaned my head forward and looked down. I looked at the point where we were coupled and I smiled wider. He felt so good in me, and the way he held me made me realize just what love really was. I'd felt cared for, but I'd never known what it felt like to be truly loved. He kissed my neck and I looked at him. His hands moved around my waist and I stared into his gray eyes. "I love you Ginger. I promise I'll never leave you. After Frank is caught, I want you to stay with me."

"Really?" I asked. I felt like I was going to cry. He really loved me, and I wanted nothing more than to stay with him, and that was what he wanted as well. He nodded and I whimpered. "I will. I'll stay with you as long as you'll let me." He kissed my cheek and I whimpered again. A few tears rolled down my cheeks and I smiled.

"Good." He said. He kissed my cheek again and sighed. "Good." He hugged me tighter and I moved my hands to his. I moved them up as the feeling returned. I didn't want to stop. I moved his hands to my breasts and he chuckled. "You're still not full?" I whimpered and moved my hips slowly. He moved as well and I felt him getting harder inside me. He kissed my neck and moved out of me. He moved back and I turned my head. He put his hands on my shoulders and turned me around. He moved closer and moved his hands to my legs. He moved them around him and put my legs around his waist. I held him with my legs and I moved my arms around his back. He picked me up and moved my back to the wall. He guided his hard shaft back into me and pushed in quickly. "I wish I could have gotten you a present yesterday." I blushed and he kissed my nose. "I'll get something for you later." I nodded and he pushed further into me.

"This is a good present." I said. He smiled. "Just, just having you love me is enough for me to be happy." He moved his hands to my chest and gently rubbed my breasts, kneading and rolling the nipples in his fingers. I bit my lip and he began moving faster. He was gentle the first time, or part of it at least, but I didn't like it as much as when he acted like an animal. I growled in my throat and he looked at me. I moved my hips to get him to move faster and he took the hint and pushed harder. My tail was below me and I got a bit of an evil idea. I moved it under him and tickled him. He started laughing and I moved the tail further. He closed his legs and I moved the tip to his back.

"Ginger, what are you doing?" He asked quietly. I moaned quietly.

"I want to make you feel good." I replied. He kissed my nose.

"You always make me feel good." He said. He pushed deeper and harder and I began moaning louder. He moved back slightly and moved his mouth to my chest again. He took my right nipple in his mouth and started sucking on it. I whimpered as he thrust harder and held my nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. I finally had someone to love, and he loved me back. I pushed back at him harder, making him push back with equal force. I growled and let out a long whimper that sounded like an Eevee call. He moved his lips away as I blushed deeper. He smiled though, and he never stopped pushing into me. "You like that?" I nodded weakly and he kissed my nipple and I fought making the sound again. "Don't be shy Ginger." He groaned quietly. "Make whatever sound you like." I looked into his eyes and whimpered. He kissed my nipple again and I quietly made the sound again. He took the nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue and I made the sound just as loud as before.

"EeEeeeveeee!" I cried. I felt the blush return but I felt good having made the sound. I moaned quietly and shivered. I looked down at him as he moved his mouth to my left nipple and I whimpered. "Eev, Eevee!" I whimpered again and blushed deeper while he moved faster and harder. I'd worked so hard to stop doing that. I used to say that over and over as a child until I learned to speak like a human. I felt embarrassed, but at the same time I felt good. I pushed back at him and felt the growing warm returning. I fought to keep my control as he thrust harder and harder into me, but something was causing my mind to become hazy. I looked down at his head and saw my free breast bouncing up and down, and I leaned my head back and opened my mouth for a moment before moaning. "Eev, Eevee, Eevee!" I felt him filling me again and I howled breathlessly as his thrusts gradually slowed. He let go of my nipple and leaned up to kiss me. He moved forward and my whole back was against the wall, my tail between his legs, and my legs wrapped around his waist lovingly. He broke the kiss and panted heavily with me.

"Wow." He said quietly. "It just, it only gets better, with you." I put my chin on his right shoulder and nodded slowly.

"Eevee." I moaned. I felt embarrassed but it was the only thing I could say. He kissed my neck tenderly and I moved my hands along his back.  
…

Six weeks passed quickly, and they had finally caught Frank. He had tracked down and killed the Eevee girl that had given me the cloak, and he was convicted of tampering with evidence, falsifying hundreds of police records, and the murder of the nameless Eevee girl in the first degree along with dozens of other Pokémorphs. He was found guilty and sentenced to death, ironically on my birthday of the next year. Antony had helped me pack up my tent and my sleeping bag, my sole possessions aside from the cloak, the scarf, my bracelet, and my leather bands that I still wore. He tried to convince me to buy some clothes, but I felt comfortable enough either being naked or wearing the cloak and scarf. Luckily he kept his job as a police officer and he was promoted to Sergeant right away for discovering the false records that Frank had been planting for the past three years. He still wore his military outfit though. Officer Jenny decided that he looked like he meant business, and who'd mess with a man in a military uniform. It turns out that it was a gift from his father before he moved to Goldenrod. His dad was in an army unit and he managed to get a uniform for him to remember him by.

We found out a week ago that I was pregnant with a litter of his pups. Antony was scared at first but he quickly got over his worries and became proud and excited. I was just happy, because he was going to marry me in a few weeks. I'd walk down the aisle to him, and I'd be his wife. There was nothing in the world that could make me stop smiling the first few days, or whenever he was around me. We moved into an apartment near the radio station with the bonus he'd gotten for his promotion, and it was quickly shaping up to be a home.

I sat calmly on the couch in the front room while I waited for Antony to get home. I looked up at the clock and saw that he'd be home in roughly an hour, so I decided to start dinner. Antony had bought a few cooking books for me when I asked for them. I wanted to try to be useful for something, and I figured that a hot meal after a long day would be a great way to welcome him home. I got up and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I pulled out two steaks that I'd put down there earlier and put them in the microwave to defrost. I sighed happily.

"I can hardly believe it." I said quietly. I giggled. "I'm getting married to the man I love, and I'm having his pups." I looked at the ceiling. "It just can't get any better than this." I looked at the ring he had given me. It was gold with a beautiful diamond in the center. It had cost him a lot, but he didn't want me to complain about the price. He told me that money wasn't important, and that he was happy to be able to give me the ring. The microwave beeped and I pulled the steaks out and put them on the counter. I pulled out a pair of frying pans and put them on when the door opened. I walked out of the kitchen after turning on the stove. I smiled as Antony walked in. "You're early." He smiled and walked over to me.

"I wanted to get you a gift." He said. He pulled a small box out of his right pocket and held it out to me. "It's a bit late, but happy birthday Ginger." I took the box with a big smile.

"Antony, you're too good to me." I said fondly. I opened the box and saw a hairclip. It was three black hearts, all different sizes. They were beautiful. "Antony, this, this is beautiful." I looked at him as he continued smiling. I looked back at the hairclip and he stepped closer. He took it out of the case and I watched him closely. He reached up and clipped it carefully to my left ear.

"It's not half as beautiful as you." He said. I smiled as he lowered his hands. "Better late than never." I nodded and he smiled wider. "Can I help you with dinner?" I looked at the stove and the steaks and then back to him.

"If you want." I said. He smiled as I turned. He moved his right hand to my bottom and gave a quick squeeze. "Ooh." I turned my head to look over my left shoulder. "Later. Dinner first, dessert after." He rubbed the base of my tail and I sighed. Even though I was pregnant we made a habit of making love often, three or four times a day, once or twice after we woke up and at least twice every night. I walked forward and he followed, gently scratching at the base of my tail. "You're hopeless."

"And you're irresistible." He said.  
…

Three months passed by slowly but wonderfully. Our wedding went by perfectly three weeks ago. I found out that I was due to give birth if roughly another week and a half. My belly had swollen a lot, and I felt the pups kicking every so often, and Antony was taking three weeks off to help me. The wedding was perfect, and his parents were happy to meet me, and they were very nice to me. It didn't take them long to realize how far along I was. My belly was swollen then and it didn't bother them that I was already pregnant. They had actually congratulated Antony, saying that they were proud that he'd fallen in love with me. His mother was giddy about being a grandmother, and she insisted that I call her mother. I was very happy to oblige her, because I had always wanted to call someone mother. When we were alone she said that she was happy that a nice girl like me had been her son's first love. We got along well, and she was happy that I was going to be her daughter-in-law.

"Honey, I've got a little something for you." Antony said from my right. I looked over at him as he walked over with a tray with vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup. There were two bowls and two spoons. I smiled widely as he set the tray down on the table in front of us. He put one spoon in one bowl and handed it to me. "Something sweet for someone sweeter." I giggled as he put some chocolate syrup on the other ice cream. I wasn't supposed to have chocolate. It made me kind of sick, and it wasn't good for my pups either. Luckily the doctor had told us beforehand about that. I was to eat lots of protein rich food and plenty of mineral rich vegetables and anything with a bit of fat in it to make sure they would get everything they needed. He sat down beside me and put his own spoon in. "How's my sweetheart doing today?" I smiled as I leaned on his right shoulder.

"I'm a little tired." I said. "But I'm okay." I felt a bit of movement inside of my stomach and I giggled. "They're kicking." He put his left hand on my stomach and I smiled wider. "Can you feel them?" He nodded and I sighed. "I can hardly wait. I just know our babies are going to be so strong." He rubbed my stomach and I sighed again.

"Just like their beautiful mother." He said. I raised the spoon to my mouth and enjoyed the frozen treat. "You'll be a great mother, I just know it."

"And you'll be a great father." I said. "After all, you're a great role model, you're nice, and you're always ready for anything. Our pups are going to be so proud of their dad."

"And they'll love their mom." He said. "After all, you're sweet, you're nice, and you're always trying to keep everyone around you happy." I smiled as I ate the ice cream. I'd been a bit of a problem with my hormones, but he was so patient with me. My crying fits, my sudden bursts of jealousy, and the times I got mad at him when he got home more than ten minutes late. He was so nice to me, I knew he was as close to perfect as a man could get, and he was my husband. I was Ginger Bristow, and I was the wife of Sergeant Antony Bristow and soon to be the mother of his pups. I'd do anything for him, and I know he'd do anything for me and our pups. "I love you Ginger. I love you even more than when we first met." I nuzzled his shoulder lightly. He was even patient with me when I had the sudden urges to mark the apartment with my scent. I'd rub up against everything in every room. I couldn't help myself, but he would actually let me know if I missed anything. I can remember a time when he told me that I had overlooked the stand by the bed. "I can hardly wait to meet our pups." I smiled and nuzzled his shoulder.

"I know just how you feel honey." I said. "Just another week and a half, and we'll be parents." I knew it would be difficult, but it would be more than worth it. I wasn't going to leave our pups to fend for themselves like I had to. I was going to make sure that I took care of each one of them. There were six in all, but luckily we had plenty of money. There was nothing that would keep me and Antony from loving our children, and nothing was going to keep them from being whatever they wanted to be as long as we had something to say. "I love you Antony. And I know our pups are going to love you." He put his head on mine and I smiled.

"They'll love you too." He said. "They'll love you almost as much as I love you Ginger."


End file.
